


A Touch of Your Love

by casuallyhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: Harry’s physical training has been intense. He wakes up before the sun to run. He spends long hours in the gym boxing and lifting weights. Louis usually likes working out with Harry when they’re on tour, and even now he enjoys going on a run or boxing a bit with Harry. But Harry hasn’t seemed to stop moving since he accepted the role in Dunkirk. And it’s not that Louis always needs to be the center of Harry’s attention, but he very much wants to be. Or, Harry needs to work out. Louis wants him to pay attention to him. They find a compromise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://kindofsharethat.tumblr.com/post/151237848339/a-concept-louis-underneath-harry-kissing-him) post.
> 
> Thank you to [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/) for betaing my first ever PWP! Whoo hoo!

Louis isn’t normally one to complain about how much Harry works out.

After all, he is the one who reaps the most benefits.

He and Harry have come a long way physically since they first began dating as teenagers. Harry has grown into his height, developing fine muscles that always go taut under Louis’ hands whenever he props himself above Louis for a proper snog or a slow fuck. His chest is firm and defined, always warm under Louis’ touch. The sight of his tanned muscles always makes Louis’ mouth water and his cock perk up.

But no matter how much Harry works out, there is the slight pudge around his waist that refuses to go away. Harry despises it, but Louis adores it. Louis loves to blow raspberries into Harry’s slightly sloped tummy and to nibble on his soft love handles. He loves every bit of Harry’s body – the firm and muscular and the soft and tender.

So, of course, he’s not opposed to Harry having to gain even more muscle for his role in _Dunkirk_. But the sheer amount of time he spends working out is becoming ridiculous.

Harry’s physical training has been intense. He wakes up before the sun to run. He spends long hours in the gym boxing and lifting weights.

Louis usually likes working out with Harry when they’re on tour, and even now he enjoys going on a run or boxing a bit with Harry. But Harry hasn’t seemed to stop moving since he accepted the role in _Dunkirk_. And it’s not that Louis always _needs_ to be the center of Harry’s attention, but he very much _wants_ to be.

Which is why when Louis wakes up to an empty bed yet again and comes downstairs to make breakfast only to find Harry doing press ups in the living room, he snaps.

All thoughts of his morning tea disappear as Louis marches over to Harry. Harry doesn’t stop despite the fact Louis knows he can see him standing right next to him.

“What number are you on?”

Harry lets out a puff of air as he lifts himself back up. “Two hundred forty-three,” he says on his next exhale.

Louis rolls his eyes. “For fuck’s sake.” He plops down on the floor next to Harry’s bobbing head. Harry’s head should be bobbing in a different, more mutually beneficial, way…like on Louis’ cock. But apparently Harry would rather put his mouth on the floor than on Louis.

Suddenly, Louis has an idea. “Stop,” he commands when Harry pushes himself back up.

Harry freezes, which Louis hadn’t really expected to work. Harry lifts his head to look at Louis, his short brown hair falling in his face. His eyes have a question, but Louis just smirks.

Louis shimmies onto his back and with his own upper body strength, pushes himself underneath Harry (his favorite place to be). He’s lying comfortably on the plush carpet with his sweaty, hot boyfriend above him.

“You may continue,” Louis says, feigning nonchalance.

Harry quirks an eyebrow, but starts to lower himself towards Louis. When his face comes close to Louis’, Louis puckers his lips to catch Harry’s mouth in a kiss.

Harry doesn’t react – seemingly unsurprised by this turn of events. When Harry lifts himself back up, disconnecting their lips, Louis unintentionally lets out a small whine.

But Harry doesn’t let him whine for long, lowering himself back down to catch Louis’ lips in another sweet kiss.

Then he’s gone again, but he immediately comes back down. Each time Harry lowers himself, Louis gets a kiss. They’re quick, but tender. Louis can taste the sweat on Harry’s upper lip and feel how his mouth shakes as his whole body trembles from the exertion of his workout.

Louis sighs contentedly, melting into the carpet. His eyes slip shut and his lips stay puckered, always ready for a kiss every time Harry comes down.

The next time Harry lowers himself for a kiss, Louis reaches up to grab his shoulders and hold him there. Instead of letting Harry get away with a fleeting, chaste kiss, Louis presses his tongue against the seam of Harry’s lips, demanding entrance. Harry’s lips are damp from a mixture of his sweat and the insistent push of Louis’ tongue. For a moment, Louis thinks Harry is going to open his mouth, but with a slight grunt, Harry pushes himself off Louis, completely straightening his arms.

Louis pouts – he can’t help it. All he wants to do is snog is stupidly fit boyfriend, but _apparently_ Harry would rather work out. Well then, challenge accepted.

When Harry lowers himself again, Louis throws his arms around Harry’s back, tugging him down so that their bodies press seamlessly together. Louis’ eyes slip shut as he nips lightly at Harry’s plump bottom lip, knowing it drives him wild. Harry moans at the sensation and Louis can’t help but grin around the kiss. Harry’s mouth finally opens under the press of Louis’ tongue, and Louis can feel fireworks going off in his head. He barely had to do anything and Harry is putty in his hands. Another win for the Tommo.

But as always with Harry, a little heated snogging quickly makes Louis feel warm: his hips twitch reflexively and his hands wander down Harry’s chest to tweak at his sensitive nipples. Harry moans as Louis rolls a nub between his fingers, and Louis desperately wants to put his mouth around it to draw out those deep, intoxicating sounds.

Harry licks insistently into Louis’ mouth, his tongue relentless and possessive, and Louis can’t help it when he rolls his hips up, his half-hard cock aching for some friction.

But as soon as Louis feels the press of Harry’s hardening length above him, the warm pressure is suddenly gone.

Louis whines as he opens his eyes and sees Harry hovering above him. Damn Harry and his self-control. His arms are straight, keeping their bodies from touching. But Louis can see the glassy look in Harry’s eyes and the tell-tale redness and swollenness of his bitten lips.

“Harry,” Louis whines, his hips canting upwards, desperately wanting to feel his boyfriend’s hard length. “Harry, please.”

“Gotta work out, baby,” Harry protests, but his voice is strained.

“Fuck me,” Louis begs. “Fuck me as your work out.”

A grunt escapes Harry’s lips and then he’s frantically nodding. Louis sighs in contentment as Harry lowers himself back down, pressing up against all the right spots.

Harry connects their lips again, but now with more intent, more desperation. They’ve been together for six years – they’ve gone from insatiable teenagers to passionate lovers in that time – but every time their lips touch, Louis experiences the same head rush he would as a newly in love eighteen-year-old boy.

As always, Harry completely overwhelms every one of Louis’ senses. His lips are warm and wet, and his tongue fucks in and out of Louis’ mouth, tasting and teasing. Louis moans, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s back to feel the taut stretch of muscle. He pulls him closer, always closer, but never close enough. He wants Harry to touch his face, to cradle it in that way like he usually does when they kiss that makes Louis feel cherished. But since Harry is holding himself up with his palms flat on the ground, he’ll have to settle for something else.

Louis moves his hands to Harry’s face instead, running his fingers along his sharp jawline, feeling the faint scratch of stubble. He runs his hands up to Harry’s hair, carding the short, soft strands between his fingers. He rubs his nails against Harry’s scalp, loving the way Harry shivers against him. Since Harry’s haircut, both he and Louis miss tugging on Harry’s hair during the heat of the moment, but Louis doesn’t mind. Harry could shave his head completely, and Louis would still think him the hottest man alive.

“Louis,” Harry murmurs into his mouth. “Baby…”

“Lube,” Louis gasps. “We need lube.”

Harry gives Louis one last firm kiss before he pushes himself up in response, leaving Louis cold and wanting. Thankfully, they learned many years ago to leave bottles of lube in random locations all over the house – in kitchen cabinets, in the shower caddy, and in the coffee table drawers in the living room.

Harry had pushed the coffee table to the side before he started his workout, so he has to lean over to dig through the drawers to find some lube.

While Harry searches, Louis grabs at his boyfriend’s t-shirt and begins tugging on it. “Why don’t you work out shirtless? And pants-less?”

Harry chuckles, his fingers finally closing around a half empty bottle of lube. His warmth returns to Louis, and he preens.

“I could say the same to you,” Harry replies, his voice low and his eyes dark. “Think I should burn all your clothes. Just want you naked all the time.”

“New house rule,” Louis murmurs as Harry’s fingers close around his shirt, tugging it over Louis’ head. “No clothes allowed.”

“I’ve been telling you that for years,” Harry replies softly, his lips brushing against Louis’ with each word before finally pressing their mouths together.

Harry kisses him for only a moment before pulling back. “Off,” Harry commands, his voice taking on a rough edge as he tugs at the waistband of Louis’ trackies. “ _Now_.”

Louis’ hands fly to his trackies, working them down quickly. It’s a bit of an awkward angle, shimmying out of his jogging bottoms while lying on his back, but he sheds them as quick as he can. When he glances back up at his also naked boyfriend, Louis’ mouth waters. Still feeling the strain from his workout, Harry’s muscles ripple under his tanned skin, creating smooth, absolutely succulent lines. Louis wants to put his mouth on every single one – wants to trace them with his tongue, teasing him with light touches as he feels Harry shiver underneath him.

Harry pulls Louis out of his appealing thoughts by holding up a throw pillow from the couch. “Lift up, baby,” he purrs, plumping the pillow.

Louis plants his feet on the ground, lifting his hips. Harry swears softly at the sight of Louis’ offered hole, already clenching desperately around air.

Harry slides the pillow underneath Louis’ hips. He lowers his hips back down and enjoys the feeling of the firmness of the pillow.

Once Louis has adjusted, Harry leans down and begins sucking on Louis’ collarbones. He moans at the feeling of Harry’s teeth and tongue being used so liberally on his skin. Harry mouths along the bone, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a line of marks.

When Harry comes to the hollow of Louis’ throat, he gently laps at the skin. Louis shutters at the sensation, sensitive.

Louis can feel Harry smiling against his skin, clearly loving his reaction. In retaliation, Louis winds his hands into Harry’s short hair, giving it a rough yank.

Harry moans obscenely, his head falling back and his eyes fluttering closed as he relishes the feeling.

Louis smirks up at Harry for a moment, scratching his scalp. When Harry looks back down, there’s a new darkness and intention in his eyes. Louis gulps.

Harry dives back down, latching his mouth around Louis’ right nipple and harshly biting the nub.

Louis screams, his hands grappling for purchase against the carpet and his eyes squeezing tightly shut. Harry is relentless – sucking and biting while he rolls the left one between his fingers. They throb against his chest, and Louis can already feel them swelling as a result of Harry’s close attention. High, breathy moans escape Louis’ lips, unable to stop them against the rush of pleasure coursing through his body.

When Harry finally releases Louis’ nipples, Louis can only let out a jagged breath of relief. His nipples feel wet and puffy, and Louis’ cock aches between his legs. He’s become fully hard while Harry laved at his nipples, and if he doesn’t have some friction soon, he feels like he’ll burst.

But Harry is content to take his time, leaning back down to take Louis’ mouth into a deep kiss. “The sounds you make, baby,” Harry purrs against Louis’ lips. “God, you sound so good.”

Louis moans at that, loving that Harry gets off on the noises he makes. As Harry kisses him, Louis can feel Harry’s thick cock pressing against his leg, and God, it feels so good. He shifts his hips slightly, trying to get their cocks to rub together. He has to buck his hips a couple of times, but when they do, both Harry and Louis break apart to cry out at the feeling.

“Harry, please,” Louis begs, feeling sweat slide down his neck. “Want you.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks. Despite the intensity of the moment, he stops to smile down fondly at Louis. “You want me to fill you up, baby?”

Louis whines, nodding eagerly as his hole clenches hopefully, expectantly. God, does he want that. Always wants that. Always wants Harry’s cock and Harry’s fingers and Harry’s mouth and Harry’s _everything_.

“Okay, baby.” Harry dips down to give Louis another kiss, all tongue and heat.

Harry pulls away, kneeling in between Louis’ legs as he searches for the lube that he threw off to the side. Louis whines, making grabby hands towards Harry, already missing his boyfriend’s warmth.

Harry chuckles to himself. “So impatient,” he mutters, so quietly it’s as if he doesn’t mean for Louis to hear.

Louis opens his mouth to protest, but the words die on his lips when he hears the snick of the lube being opened.

Harry is still crouching in between Louis’ open legs, and Louis watches breathlessly as Harry coats his fingers in the shiny, slippery lube.

“Harry,” Louis whines, his hips twitching at the realization that Harry isn’t touching him anywhere. He feels desperate for his boyfriend’s touch. Anywhere, light or hard, he wants whatever he can get.

“Shh, baby, gonna take care of you,” Harry promises. He throws the lube bottle to the side, and Louis breathes out a sigh of relief as one of Harry’s hands lands on his knee and the other reaches down to his taint. Harry’s long fingers stroke lightly over Louis’ hole, causing it to clench desperately.

A plea is on Louis’ lips, but then Harry’s index finger suddenly slips in, causing Louis’ back to arch off the ground and cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah baby,” Harry whispers, pumping his finger in and out. “Love how you sound. Love how much you love my fingers.”

“Love them,” Louis gasps, feeling hyperaware of every sensitive touch. “More, Harry. Please…”

Harry quickly adds a second finger, scissoring them and stretching Louis open. Louis preens, savoring the feeling of Harry’s skillful fingers stroking him so adoringly, as if fingering Louis open is a task to be relished.

He soon adds a third finger, quickening his pace and stretching Louis even wider. Louis’ hips continue to buck off the ground, wanting Harry’s fingers in that one sweet, sweet spot.

Harry chuckles at Louis’ desperation, and Louis wants to open his mouth to tell him off, but then Harry’s fingers rub against Louis’ prostate and any words of protest are replaced by moans of pleasure.

He can feel his cock leaking on his stomach, already aching to come and Harry’s cock isn’t even in him yet.

“So perfect,” Harry murmurs as he continues scissoring his fingers. “Always ready for my cock. It’s like you were made for me, baby.”

“Fuck,” Louis whines, his brain feeling fuzzy as Harry’s fingers press mercilessly against his spot. “Harry…”

Then suddenly, Harry’s fingers are gone and Louis cries out in protest. His wet, puckered hole clenches around nothing, frantically needing to be filled.

“Sh, baby,” Harry shushes. Louis hears the lube being opened again, and he knows Harry must be slicking up his cock. He moans at the thought, but breaks off when he feels Harry stroking over Louis’ thighs as he lines himself up. “Gonna give you what you need. Always do.”

“Always,” Louis manages to slur right before his tongue becomes too heavy to form words at the feeling of Harry’s big, lovely cock finally breaching him.

No matter how many times Louis has taken Harry’s cock, it never fails to make him feel absolutely wild with desire. Breathy, high-pitched moans rhythmically escape from Louis’ lips, all sense of control lost as Harry pushes deeper and deeper inside.

When Harry is all the way inside, he pauses to give Louis a moment to adjust. It doesn’t take long – never does – and soon he squirms against the carpet, ready for Harry to start moving.

“Move,” Louis demands, but it comes out less like a command and more like a plea.

Harry smirks as he takes Louis’ legs and places them gently on his shoulders. He leans forward, bending Louis in half, causing his muscles to strain. Harry takes his time to kiss Louis for a moment, and Louis does his best to reciprocate, but his tongue still feels too heavy. Instead, he lets Harry take control, kissing Louis how he knows he likes – wet and biting and all-consuming.

When Harry pulls back, their lips make a slick pop as they part. Louis reflexively licks his lips, chasing the taste of Harry, savoring it on his tongue.

And then Harry begins to move. At first, he gently rocks his hips, barely fucking in and out of Louis as if he has all the time in the world. Louis moans, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock inside of him. God, he wishes Harry could stay buried inside of him forever. It’s the best feeling in the world, and Louis wouldn’t complain if they never left this position ever again.

Well he might complain a bit. But that’s only because he loves complaining at Harry until it annoys him so much he kisses Louis quiet. He loves doing anything that ends with Harry’s tongue down his throat and his cock in his arse.

After a few more slow, shallow thrusts, Harry speeds up. He snaps his hips more quickly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Louis melts into the carpet, his leg slipping off Harry’s shoulder. Of course Harry notices, hiking Louis’ leg back up on his shoulder. The slight change in angle does it – reconnecting Harry’s cock and Louis’ sweet spot.

Louis’ whole body shakes, crying out as his cock blurts precome. Christ, he’s close. It’s impossible not to be – not when Harry is everywhere – touching him, kissing him, fucking him like he loves Louis more than anything else in the world. Probably because he does.

Above him, Harry grunts with every thrust, his voice deep and rough. “Louis, Louis, Louis,” he chants as if that is the only word he knows.

“Harry,” Louis whines, hands scrambling to his boyfriend’s shoulders. He clings to Harry’s sweaty skin as if it is the only thing keeping him anchored. “Touch me, Harry, wanna come –”

Immediately, Harry’s hand closes around Louis’ cock, neglected for so long and still leaking. Finally having some relief from the pressure after so long, Louis moans, humping frantically up into Harry’s tight fist.

“Come for me, baby,” Harry rasps as his hand flies over Louis’ cock. “Show me how beautiful you are when you come. My gorgeous boy…”

And that’s all it takes for Louis to cry out, back arching as he comes all over Harry’s fist and his own stomach. His release feels heavenly, but leaves him boneless. He sinks back onto the floor, now feeling oversensitive at the rough scratch of the carpet.

He blinks lazily up at Harry who is still buried inside of him. Harry gazes down at Louis with glassy eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he releases Louis’ spent cock, dragging his hand through the mess on Louis’ stomach and bringing his fingers to Louis’ mouth.

Automatically, Louis’ mouth falls open and his tongue lolls out, panting and needing. As always, Harry gives him what he wants, stuffing two of his fingers inside of Louis’ mouth. Louis closes his lips around Harry’s fingers, greedily sucking the come into his mouth and swallowing. He feels Harry shutter at the sensation.

When his fingers are clean, Louis lazily licks at Harry’s palm, cleaning it off until it’s wet and shining.

“Baby,” Harry purrs and Louis preens. His lips are coated in his own come and he feels seconds from falling asleep but God is he so, so happy.

He shifts slightly, and that’s when he feels Harry still hard inside of him. Louis whines, shifting restlessly to draw Harry’s attention back to where they’re connected.

“Come,” Louis pleads. “Wanna be filled up.”

Harry moans, crashing his lips down onto Louis’. Louis kisses back sloppily, letting Harry suck on his tongue and lick his lips, tasting the remaining come in Louis’ mouth.

Harry reluctantly pulls away before repositioning himself. Then he begins to absolutely slam into Louis, balls slapping against his cheeks and cock pressing harshly against his prostate. Louis cries out, his cock twitching in interest. He doesn’t think he has the energy to go again, but when Harry presses up against all the right spots, he thinks he could be convinced.

It only takes a couple of more thrusts before Harry spills inside Louis, making him wet and full. Harry moans Louis’ name as he comes, throwing back his head to bare the expanse of his throat. If Louis had the energy, he would suck some marks into that delicious tanned skin, but his limbs feel too heavy to move.

When Harry finishes coming, he collapses on Louis, pressing their lips together. It’s not so much a kiss as them breathing into each other’s mouths, but it feels nice. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s back, pulling him closer as they snog.

Louis’ lips begin to feel numb and his eyelids are heavy. As if sensing his exhaustion, Harry pulls away. He stands up on wobbly legs, and Louis watches him make his way to the half bath to grab a wet flannel. He returns only a moment later, leaning down over Louis and rubbing gently at his skin as he cleans him.

When he’s finished, Harry lets the flannel fall on the floor before scooping Louis up and carrying him to the sofa.

They lie down together, Louis’s face pressing his face into Harry’s firm chest.

Harry sighs contentedly, pulling Louis closer. He kisses the top of Louis’ head, and Louis smiles into Harry’s flushed skin.

He feels Harry stretch towards the back of the couch, grabbing a blanket and dragging it over their bodies.

“Gonna nap with me?” Louis asks, already half asleep despite having only woken up an hour ago.

Harry grunts, clearly almost asleep himself.

“Not going to finish your workout?” Louis teases half-heartedly.

“Nah,” Harry responds around a yawn. “You were right – sex with you was the best workout I could have had.”

Louis smiles. “Happy to help,” he murmurs as he falls asleep in the warm, passionate embrace of the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/154545905518/title-a-touch-of-your-love-author-casuallyhl)
> 
> Check out Rachel's amazing cover art [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/156358310758/title-a-touch-of-your-love-author-casuallyhl)


End file.
